An example of an applicator, which includes a cylindrical syringe 526 and a plunger 26, is disclosed in FIG. 16 of JP 2001-112782 A. The cylindrical syringe 526 includes a cartridge fitting portion 527 configured to be fitted with a cartridge 210 which does not include a piston and the body of which is deformable to push out a content contained in the cartridge 210 from a nozzle portion 218. The plunger 26 is configured to be inserted into the cylindrical syringe 526, and includes an operated portion 42 extending through one of two ends of the cylindrical syringe 526 opposite to the cartridge fitting portion 527 and configured to be pressed by a finger of an operator. The cartridge fitting portion 527 is configured to be fitted with the cartridge 210 by moving the cartridge 210 close to the cartridge fitting portion 527. Judging from the sectional configuration of a cartridge fitting portion of an applicator of a so-called syringe gun type illustrated in FIG. 15, the cartridge fitting portion 527 is longer than the cartridge 210.
Another example of an applicator called a syringe gun is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 of JP 08-511961 A. A cartridge fitting portion 22 of the syringe gun includes a flange 25 provided at a distal end portion of the cartridge fitting portion 22 and configured to be fitted with a groove 14 of a collar 13 provided at a rear end portion of a cartridge 11. When fitting the cartridge 11 with the cartridge fitting portion 22 and removing the cartridge 11 from the cartridge fitting portion 22, the groove 14 is inserted into the flange 25 and withdrawn from the flange 25. Inserting into and withdrawing from the flange 25 is simply equivalent to moving the cartridge 11 close to and away from the cartridge fitting portion 22, respectively. The cartridge fitting portion 22 is shaped such that an extra space is secured in rear of a plunger to allow for sliding of the cartridge between the groove 14 of the collar 13 of the cartridge 11 and the flange 25 of the cartridge fitting portion 22.